World's Flawless Princess
World's Flawless Princess is the thirty-third episode of season four of New Godzilla Team Seven Seals. It also marks the return of Rothgar from Rivera & LEE Crossing over in the series, but LEE was replaced by SABER, in which she mentions that LEE Died some time in 2022. World's Flawless Princess was the first Episode in the entire Series that Rothgar Rivera, and SABER from the Rivera & LEE Series enter Equestria off Screen. Plot Line The episode begins with a montage of Princess Celestia hard at work, while everyone else is doing their own jobs. Godzilla sees how hard Princess Celestia is working, and the end of the montage has him apparently coming up with some sort of idea. After Princess Celestia arrives to Godzilla Team's newly constructed Home in the Center of Ponyville she gives out their chores and heads back to Canterlot, Godzilla stops everyone else and takes them to his secret place, where he reveals that tomorrow is Princess Celestia's 1,400th anniversary of her rule of Equestria. Godzilla asks for ideas for a gift for Princess Celestia. Everyone fires out some ideas, including Mecha King Ghidorah, who gets interrupted multiple times trying to get his idea out. Eventually, Rivera says that they should get her a coffee mug that says World's Flawless Princess on it, thinking it would be a joke, but everyone thinks it's a great idea, so they head to the mall at Manehattan. Their search through the mall turns up empty, as everywhere they looked didn't have any in stock. The last store they checked, however, did have one left, but a Cowboy Donkey came in wanting one, so him and everyone else hurriedly rushed to the back of the store where it was located, the Donkey taking out everyone until Kiryu was left. They began fighting over the mug, but they both lose their grip and it smashes against a shelf, despite Rivera attempting to catch it, but could no longer retrieve it. They were forced to buy the smashed mug, so they attempted to glue it back together, but it didn't hold any coffee, so Kiryu throws a fit, tipping the table over and smashing the remains of the mug into even more pieces. Godzilla and Mecha King Ghidorah have no idea what else they could do, considering they were planning to give the gift at the morning meeting tomorrow. Rivera comes in and saves the day, though, revealing that he and Rothgar found the cup online, with the Help of SABER's computer dash board that was just installed on her before the incident in which teleported both her and Rothgar to Equestria. They order the cup, and it arrives the next Morning a little late with Rivera, Godzilla, Kiryu, Rothgar, SABER and Mecha King Ghidorah, wondering what the delay was. Eventually the Package arrived in a larger than expected box. Rothgar opens the box, but gets punched in the face, revealing that the box contained Princess Moria drinking from the mug they ordered. Moria tells them that they have to prove that Princess Celestia's the world's flawless princess if they want the coffee cup. SABER tells Moria to hand the mug over, noting that they outnumber him, but Moria speeddials a number, bringing in more packages that his guards burst out of. Godzilla Team along with Rothgar and SABER, begin to Battle Princess Moria's Guards begin to battle, and Moria's guards are winning, until Princess Celestia shows up, asking what's going on. Godzilla Team along with Rothgar and SABER reveal that they were intending to get her the mug. Princess Celestia doesn't believe he's the world's flawless princess, but the other employees convince her otherwise, and he decides to join the fight, saving Godzilla Team, Rothgar and SABER and easily handling Moria, whose face lands on the gas pedal of one of her trucks, and it drives off of a hill and into a cliff, exploding. Godzilla dusts off the mug and hands it to Princess Celestia, who appreciates the fact that even though he's not the world's flawless Princess, he has a mug that says he is. Trivia *''Worlds Flawless Princess was teh first major Episode of New Godzilla Team that revolves on all New Godzilla Team Members...'' *''The Mane Six are no longer present during this episode...'' *''Princess Celestia is the only character of Friendship is Magic to make an appearance in this Episode...'' *''World's Flawless Princess is the first Major Episode in which Rothgar Rivera & SABER of the series Rivera & LEE enter Equestria...'' *''LEE Makes no appearence in the Episode and was replaced by SABER...'' *''SABER states that LEE Died sometime 22 years prior to the Episode, in the year 2022 which explains SABER as Rothgar's Replacement Car...'' *''This is the first major Episode to contain a Princess as an Antagonist...'' Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes